The European League
by Alakazam17
Summary: This is a sequel to my Canadian League story. It is a Pokemon adventure in the real world, but with better League rules, nastier villains, and as the title suggests, a brand new region!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Starting the Journey....Again!**

_Iqaluit, Canada_

Sedna opened her eyes.

She was looking up at the night sky, from the comfort of her sleeping bag. The view was amazing out there, so far from the city. There must have been billions of stars out, at any single point in the sky.

"I'm glad you brought me out here, Tamara," she said. She looked over to her sister, lying in the sleeping bag next to hers. "I had forgotten what is was like to lay under the stars up here."

"You must have done that with that boyfriend of yours though, eh?" Tamara asked, knowing what the response would be.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sedna said, a little annoyed that Tamara had brought it up again. She was referring to Jake of course, who was the young man that she had competed with in the Canadian League. They had journeyed across the entire nation together, parting ways just days ago.

Sedna had been invited to participate in the European League, which was a Pokemon League similar to the one in Canada, though with a few differences. For one, her Gym Battles would no longer be double, but single. Thus, she no longer needed a partner to travel with.

Furthermore, there would be more than eight badges to fight for-a lot more. As she had understood, most European countries had at least one Gym, though many had a few more than that. One of these Gyms was also the nation's headquarters. This would be the last Gym to challenge, after all others in the country have been defeated.

It was an exciting prospect, and it was sure to make Sedna's team stronger than ever before. Plus, she would get to travel the entirety of Europe, something she's always wanted to do.

She would be catching a plane to Montreal the next morning, and from there she would be on her way to Keflavík, Iceland. It was an intersting place to start, being an island far off the coast of Europe, but she was glad to be going there. She assumed it would be a snowy place like her hometown, so she didn't have to worry about that much. She'd get all of her information upon arrival, so she'd be better prepared.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for quite awhile now, Tamara," Sedna told her sister. "You think you can handle the Gym by yourself?"

"Of course, little sister," Tamara said with a laugh. "I did fine while you and your....friend, were off battling my peers."

"Yes, I suppose so," Sedna said. "And you should have enough challengers to keep you busy, eh?"

"Oh, yes," she responded. "Arnie has tried at least six times last week."

Sedna laughed hard at that one. Arnie was a boy she had grown up with. He had been trying to become a Pokemon Master ever since he got his first Pokemon, a Poliwag. But to this day, he has never been able to defeat the local Gym Leader.

Sedna looked back up to the night sky. She would be able to do the same thing wherever she was in Europe, but it would be different nonetheless.

"You have everything packed and ready to go?" Tamara asked. "You can't come back if you forget anything, you know."

"Oh, I know that," Sedna said to her. "And yes, I have it packed. A few changes of clothes, my maps, journal, and this here sleeping bag." In just another night she would be in the same one, but in a completely different country. She couldn't wait.

Tamara let out a yawn. "Well, I suppose we'd better get to sleep then. "We don't want you to miss your flight."

Sedna nodded, and closed her eyes. "No, we sure don't. But I don't feel tired quite yet."

"Of course you don't," Tamara said, yawning. She was obviously tired herself. "You're anxious."

Sedna nodded. She was looking forward to the new scenery, and the new experiences she'll have. Just a few more hours, and she would be on her way....

---------------------------------

"Houndoom!"

She smiled. It was her Houndoom, making sure that she had gotten up in time. She was wagging her tail, sniffing the air. She was back at home for just a few days like her trainer, and she too would be leaving.

Sedna decided to leave most of her Pokemon at the Gym with Tamara, except for Houndoom. She'd like to take them all with her, but she wanted to start off on a fresh journey once again. Houndoom had always been her partner, staying by her side before she had ever become a Pokemon trainer, so stay by her side she will.

Swampert, Mamoswine, Ursaring, Yanma, and Rapidash all had their goodbyes that morning before she left. Sedna knew that Tamara would treat them just fine. Mamoswine was the daughter of her sister's Piloswine, so she in particular would have a lot of catching up to do. Sedna was glad that the two would have some time together over the coming months. Though she could call them over if necessary, she didn't think she would be doing it much.

Sedna quickly got her things ready and headed for the door. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light purple top. She wore a pair of old sneakers, as well as her travel-sized black backpack. She also wore an old necklace, crafted by her great-grandmother. It was made of silver metal, and ended with a fantastic image of the Legendary Pokemon Articuno. The same as the one sculpted on the top of the Gym.

It was a short walk from the gym over to the airport. It was a rather small place, as Iqaluit wasn't exactly a busy spot like Toronto, but it was big enough.

Tamara walked them up to the plane, and gave her sister a hug. "Send me a post card from Paris when you get there," she said with a smile.

"Of course I will," Sedna said. "Bye!"

And with that, Sedna and Houndoom stepped into the plane. She peered out the window at her sister, still standing on the ground. Soon she would be out of sight, as Sedna would be on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Arriving in Iceland**

_Jake,_

_I am writing while on my way to Europe. As I'm not there yet I'm writing on a Canadian postcard. You've probably seen it a dozen times before, hehe. The plane left about an hour ago, and I can just assume that we are flying over you right now. I'd wave but you couldn't see me. ;D_

_Being here reminds me of the last time I was in a plane-you remember, don't you? You spotted that Absol down on the ground, and moments later we were preparing for a crash landing. Fun times, eh? ;p_

_I doubt that'll happen again though, thankfully. Shouldn't be too long before we make a landing. I am a little nervous, but mostly excited about what there is in store for me. I might take some time off from battling occasionally....no, make that definitely. ^^_

_Well, I guess that's it for now. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_~Sedna (and Houndoom too!)_

_P.S. the next postcard won't be from Canada. =p_

Sedna arrived in Keflavík with no problems. Though when she got there she soon discovered that she was in Reykjanesbær, a recently amalgamated municipality. But this did not change her plans, as she was still as ready as ever to get on her journey.

She reached into her knapsack, grabbing the poke ball that she had left there. "Sorry Houndoom," she whispered into it. "You had to stay in your poke ball while on the plane. But you can come out now," she added with a grin as she pressed the release button. In a flash of light, her Pokemon appeared.

But to Sedna's shock, it was not Houndoom....

"Yanma!!"

The Bug-Type Pokemon appeared on the floor, and looked around. Her wings were beating like mad, as they always did. She then turned her head sideways, giving Sedna what almost appeared to be a grin.

"Yanma...." Sedna began, still surprised at what happened. She thought she had left Yanma with her sister back in Canada. "If you're here, then....Houndoom...."

Yanma took flight, and began zipping around the area like a fighter pilot. She circled around Sedna three times, buzzing gleefully. By now it was obvious to Sedna that it was no mistake that Yanma had come with her.

She was about to recall her, when the Yanma landed slowly onto Sedna's knapsack. She nudged an opening just enough to let a second poke ball fall onto the floor. It landed on its release button, thus immediately causing the Pokemon within it to materialize.

"Houndoom!"

The hound's ears stood on end, and her nose began twitching, taking in all the scents of the airport. She stretched out her claws and tail, letting out a low howl of relief. Out of the poke ball at last!

Then, she turned to see her trainer, awestruck and relieved, with a maniacal-looking Yanma perched atop her head. Houndoom immediately raced towards her, knocking her onto the floor. She then gave her face one giant lick. Yanma was fast enough to buzz out of the way in time.

Laughing, Sedna rubbed her Pokemon behind the ears. "Yes, it's good to see you too, girl. I promise never to leave you in there for so long again, kay?" Houndoom didn't care, as long as she was out.

Getting back up to her feet, Sedna looked at the Bug, still flying around her head. "Now what am I going to do with you?" she said, hands on her hips and with a mock questioning look on her face.

"Yanma....yanma...." she was obviously not falling for the ruse.

"You silly Bug," Sedna said with a smile. "If you wanted to come with me, all you had to do was say so."

"Yanma! Yanma yan!"

"Of course I'm not mad," she said, figuring out what the Pokemon meant. "Now whatcha waitin' for, we got ourselves a world to see!"

And with that the trainer and her Pokemon left the airport. Houndoom remained by her trainer's side, while Yanma buzzed about, sometimes setting herself down on Sedna's knapsack.

Their first stop was a local restaurant, to get a literal taste of what the city had to offer. And of course, they were all a little hungry. All except for Yanma, that is, who decided to re-enter her poke ball the moment they went indoors.

Sedna ordered some haddock and mashed potatoes, remembering hearing that the fish caught in the region were superb. Taking her first bite, she couldn't help but agree. The tantalizing fish soaked in with butter and herbs was amazing. Houndoom had a healthy helping as well, and full-heartedly agreed. Sedna smirked, noting how hard it sometimes was to satisfy the hound's appetite.

She looked around the restaurant, which had some nice pictures of the region. There was one of a volcanic isle with a few Staryu washed up on it; pictures of the city streets, buildings, and people; and one of what seemed to be a mountain of ice. The word "Snæfellsjökull" was written underneath it. She had no idea what it meant, let alone how to pronounce it.

"Just call it Snæfell," she heard someone say. She looked to the table beside her and saw an older man, maybe in his 60's. He was of average height and build, though his piercing blue eyes were nothing but average. He had a short grey beard, and a big smile. He had obviously seen her gazing at the picture of the ice mountain.

Sedna smiled. "Thanks," she replied. "I'd never have been able to figure that out."

"I take it you aren't around here, miss," he said.

"Is it that obvious?" Sedna asked jokingly.

"Well, I just come here often enough to know that I've never seen you around here before."

Sedna nodded. "Yeah, you caught me."

The man looked down at Houndoom, who was now eying him suspiciously. "Never seen one of them fine animals before either, so that was a good hint. You must be a Pokemon trainer, no?"

Sedna nodded. "Yes, just arrived here this afternoon, from Canada."

"Canada, you say?" the man said. "Can't say I've met anyone from there before. You must be here to challenge Vigdís?"

"Vigdís, is he the local gym leader?" Sedna asked.

"_She_ is Iceland's only gym leader, so I guess she is the one you're looking for. But you won't find her in Keflavík, girl. You need to take the road to Reykjavík."

_Of course,_ Sedna thought to herself. _The first city I go to, and it doesn't have a gym._ But still, she was glad that it meant she got to explore the region a bit before getting into battling again.

"I see," she said. "I did not know that, thanks. Could you possibly tell me in which direction Reykjavík is?"

The man laughed. "You really aren't from around here, kid." He pointed outside the window to a small road. "Just take that until you reach the bay. You should see another road there headed out of the city. Follows the water most of the way into Reykjavík. Not too far to walk for a youngster like you, but you could take the bus I guess."

"Thanks a lot," Sedna said, getting up. "I'd best be on my way then."

"Haha! Children these days...nothing gets in their way of adventure. Good luck against Vigdís though....you may need it."

"I'll do my best, sir," Sedna said back as she put her knapsack on her back again. "But thanks."

And with that, after her first meeting since she arrived, she was off once again.


End file.
